


The Cat's Torment

by CatOfLello



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello
Summary: A Poem





	The Cat's Torment

Blinded by an arrow, an arrow that wasn’t meant for me

I never saw it, nor felt it, for it did not pierce my body

But it still shattered my heart, my world

I should have known things could never end so well

I should have known to stop him from going

I should have… I should have…

That is all that is left, the should haves

 

Something dark turned inside me 

Burning of rage, a lust for revenge

“Nothing good comes of these things.”

His voice is repeating but now it’s too late

Rage faded into hopelessness

And revenge, now quenched, left nothing but regret

 

I became the monster I had always feared

The one I was certain had always lived within me

“There are two wolves, locked in battle. One good and one evil.”

“Which one wins?”

“The one you feed.”

I didn’t listen. Not this time.

 

I fed the wrong wolf, I fed it until it overpowered me

It convinced me that they deserved it, they all deserved it

For hell must be opened with the edge of a witcher’s blade

I made a show of it, wearing my mask

I convinced them I wanted to help, to lift the curse

I saw their faces, the Duke’s advisors, the vipers in a pit of lies and deceit

The ones who paid the bow that shattered my happiness

 

I don’t remember exactly what happened

The wolf tore from my chest, guided my hands, whispered in my ear

Until all that was left was red marble floors, slick and wet

Silence fell after the wolf fled, horror left in his wake

I truly am the monster I had always feared I would be

I’m broken like the rest, another gnarled branch of a sick tree

A tree twisted by magic, cursed to a life of woe and slaughter

 

The trapdoor swings open, I prepare for death

It wasn't death but another cursed branch of the sick tree

With a sack filled with the evidence of another ill deed

Eyes widen as he realizes the blood wasn’t my own

Hot tears stung my cheeks, washing away.the blood and dirt

“I knew this day would come,” he said

“You’re broken like the rest of us Little Sis.”


End file.
